Am I a Fool for You...?
by Autumn Raine
Summary: *gasp* I wrote a PG fic. Someone stab me! xD Just kidding. Lance/Kitty itty song fic. :D


© **A**utumn **R**aine  
  


A/N: Hey! ^.^ Meh again! Can't seem to get rid of me with these song fics, can ya? xD I'm sorry! I see a song, think, and BOOM! I write a fic.   
  
Disclaimer: No! I don't own X-Men! No No No! And...buy any Dave Matthews Band CD. They rock! Buy "Everyday" because that's where I'm stealing a lot of the lyrics from. xD Or download it, which ever floats that boat of yours!  
  
Oh! And this is BEFORE "Joyride." Before it's a bit obvious Kitty likes him. I did one with after "Joyride."...Why not one before?  
  


___________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
****_Am I a Fool for You...?_  
  
_

  
..Lance sat in the driver's seat of his jeep that parked on the rough sand of the beach. Dark brown eyes behind mahogany strands gazed to the crashing waves on the shore. Even if it was a relatively small beach, he just loved to come here and think, by himself. And it was the only time he could sit and listen to calming music alone, besides that of heavy, guitar thrashing rock like Godsmack, or Rage. The sweet rhythms and tunes blended with Saxophones and guitars flooded out from the speakers in his jeep. That raspy voice followed the instrumentation, blending it into a thought inducing intoxication....  
  


_Look at me dreaming of you   
All I could hope is to have you   
To have you walking with me   
Laughing so in love we two   
Almost drunkenly   
I did imbibe of this   
Fantasy of you   
Only   
  
_

He sighed softly, knowing how he always pictured his sweet Kitty in his mind. She was always in his thoughts; the first awakening thought in the morning, and the last thought that soothed him to sleep at night. Oh, but don't get the poor boy wrong. He did think of other things. But those usually blended in the idol of his adoration. Perhaps his friends of the Brotherhood, who else, would want to cause some trouble with the X-Geeks. Lance was at their side, they were all that he had. But, his Kitty was on the other side. And how that one line ripped him to shreds. That line that he know he could never cross without being accused by Summers.  
  
With another sigh, dark brown eyes glanced about the beach. Vacant as could be. Odd. It was sunset, and a very nice sunset it was. Streaks of orange, melon, and red hues painted the sky which twisted and bended the very streams of sunlight into a beautiful painted scene where few purple lined clouds remained in the sky. "...Too bad I'm alone with something this nice.." Gloved hands went to the steering wheel, and eyes fixed on the sky.   
  


_I've grown tired of love   
You are the trouble with me   
I watch you walk right by   
I smile you do not notice me   
Treat me recklessly   
All you do is toss me pennies Ohhhhhh   
But the silence in me is screaming   
Won't you come and get me   
  
_

But who was he kidding? He couldn't get her to like him. No matter what he tried, or..maybe he just wasn't trying hard enough? Maybe the way he talked to her didn't exactly send her a message? Or was it that she didn't like him? Gloved hands then rubbed at his head. He was so confused, and so blinded by being so..in love..with Kitty. Could he even say love? Did he even know what it was? How can he "love" someone, but..not even know what those words mean? So many people just say it, and take it back...But he knew he wouldn't be one of those people. He knew he could go up to Kitty and say that, and never regret those three words, 'I love you, Kitty.' Ok. So maybe it was four, but, still. He said 'love', and he would definitely mean it with all his heart.   


_  
Was I a fool to think   
They way you looked at me   
I swear you did   
But you looked away to quick   
Was I a fool   
Was I a fool to think   
That you would take me home   
As if I was yours   
Was I a fool to think at all   
  
_

"How could I ever tell her...that I like her..." He sighed softly, a fist then slamming into the steering wheel. His hand slipped, and pressed against the horn of his jeep. Then, he heard a scream. A bit of a familiar scream that startled him. He reached up to one of the bars running across the top of the jeep and pulled himself up. Turning around, he saw...Kitty?   
  
"Kit-Kat?" Lance raised a brow, and he could feel a bit of a blush on his cheeks. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just going to ask you that. What up with the horn though? It totally like, scared me." Kitty blinked, a hand at her chest. A deep breath and then she sighed, she almost got the shit scared out of her.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. My hand slipped. Wanna seat?" He motioned to the passenger seat next to him for her to sit.   
  
Kitty smiled softly, and went to the jeep's side. Placing her hands on the top of the side, she struggled to pull herself up and over. Lance leaned down and extended his hand, "Lemme help you, KitKat."  
  
She blushed a bit as she slipped her hand into his. Helping her over the side and into the seat, she sat down and felt herself almost become even redder her. Blue eyes looked up to his dark one, her hand still in his.."..Um.... like thanks, Lance."  
  
He nodded, and slowly took his hand from hers and put it on the steering wheel. Fingertips tapped on the top of it, and slowly eyes actually drifted from Kitty to the sky. _  
  
Tell her now, moron. Tell her now! _A voice yelled inside his head.   
  
Lance looked back to Kitty, who was already looking up at the sky. A bit of a smile pressed at his lips, and he extended an arm to go around her shoulders.   
  
Kitty turned her face to the side, looking at him actually make a move. She smiled, accepting. She placed her head on his shoulder.  
  


_You make a mess of me   
I'd dance a thousand steps for you   
If you say yes to me   
I'll be whatever gets you through   
  
_  


"Kitty...I...I really like you." Lance sputtered out.  
  
She looked up to him, and smiled softly. "Really?" She slid out from under his arm and sat in the passenger seat so that she could face Lance and her back towards the passenger door.  
  
Lance nodded, even though he could tell he was getting redder. He faced her in the seat, a hand trailing to hold her slender hand that seemed to just fit so perfectly in his.  
  
Slipping her hand into his, blue eyes looked up to his, "...Well..I really like you too. I just didn't like, know if you flirted with everyone like that in school...Did I just say that?" She blinked.  
  
"Yea, but Kitty. I don't flirt with every girl. You're special to me, ever since the first time I saw you. And...you do mean a lot to me."   
  
She smiled and reached over to him. Slender arms wrapped around his chest as she hugged him tightly.   
  


_You make a mess of me   
Was I a fool   
I'd dance a thousand steps for you   
Was I a fool   
Was I a fool to think   
Am I a fool   
Am I a fool for you  
_  


Lance embraced her in return, his large arms wrapping about her and pulling her close to him. Head rested on top of hers, "...Am I a fool for you?..." He said softly as the song came to an end, even though he felt a bit corny.  
  
Kitty moved her head out from under his, and looked up to him. She softly pressed her lips against his; placing a soft, gentle kiss upon his in return for his question. Pulling back, her soft lips parted into a smile. "Lance..you're my fool."   
  


_________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Tada! The end. -.-; I dunno if I like this one. I like my "Angel" or "Sleep to Dream her" one a lot better than this one. But, *shrug* oh well. I tried. I thought the song was cute. If you have WinMX, Kazza or whatever, Download any song by Dave Matthews. :D! I promote them!   
  
Anyway...R+R. I'll accept them dirty flames, because I know everyone gets 'em. They're just everywhere! *horror scream* ;;  



End file.
